Of Sword And Thread
by cyberspyderweb
Summary: Kisame is to work with Kakuzu for a mission. Both men don't like the idea but are forced. See how Kakuzu decides to handle it! Yaoi yummie Lemon! Kuzu/Kisa warning:Stitches and Shark naughtiness.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other of the characters. But I do own what I can do to them in my imagination. And then write about them. write pervy stories like this one! So enjoy my love of Kuzu/Kisa!

Warning: Spyder's naughty imagination wrote this! Strong Shark and Thread men sex themed! Yaoi greatness!

**Of Sword and Thread**

Kakuzu was the last one to arrive this time at the secret meeting place. This usually was a big thing, Pein always had certain ways of dealing with those who dared to piss him off. And for the record it didn't take much these days. All Atkatsuki men stood there awaiting their orders. Konan was standing right behind Pein as always, she never said a word or really looked at any of them directly. She always had her back to them as if she was always watching Pein's back for him. Pein gave the orders to all the men. He change the groupings around. The partnerships had to be severed for the time being. They were becoming more well known and could be spotted more easily if they always traveled with the same partner. Pein understood the change would be hard but it only had to be for a short period of time, while they had to recheck some of the lands for items and files they had lost due to Orochimaru leaving. Since Orochimaru was now dead and most of his main bases were destroyed. The hidden ones that held most of his documents and sacred items still needed to be found. They had some success in finding a couple of places but not much. Orochimaru was stronger and far more intelligent then they had previously thought, when letting him join the Akatsuki. He left them taking sacred items and documents that would aid him in achieving more power and more highly advanced jutsu.

Pein's speech was over and they had been given their new partners and new missions. Kisame was going to be with Kakuzu and they were on their way to the Land Of Wind. There were two hideouts that needed to be rechecked, they were to look for any sign of who had already beaten them there to search for missing information. The trip was going to be 4 days on the road. Kisame didn't mind, even thought it was out of his element literally. He was put on this mission for the basic fact that he was now being hunted fiercely, due to a couple of run ins from Konoha's Ninja's. Itachi was also being hunted fiercely, he was assigned to work with Deidara. Being caught together wouldn't be a good thing if they lost. For the past 4 years they had worked together side by side never being separated for more then 2 days at a time. Now this was going to be double that and he would have to do at least a couple of missions with the stitched man. Not that he had anything against him, but sudden change and trusting someone new with your life was hard.

They both had set out early in the morning, just as the sun was rising.

"Sure. But you know it didn't really matter what time we were to leave. we would of made the same distance anyways. We have to stop off in that town to find out if they had seen Orochimaru's little bitch, Kabuto." Kisame complained.

Kakuzu looked over to the shark man "The faster was arrive there the more time we will have to search for the man. I'd rather do a good job the first time than have to come back here to do it again a second time."

"Sure, yah fine whatever."

"Quit complaining your starting to sound like Hidan."

"Well, your starting to be about as fun as Itachi."

The two men were silent most of the morning after that. Not really enjoying the new whole grouping thing. They had stopped at a small town tea house for some lunch. Kisame was practically forced to oder the most cheapest things on the menu, even when he was willing to pay out of his own money, not the Akatsuki's. Kisame made the comment about maybe Hidan wasn't over exaggerating. Then Kakuzu made the comment of how maybe Itachi wasn't over exaggerating about Kisame being an ass.

"Well Itachi wouldn't say that. Itachi never really says anything. Hidan always says that about you, well even in front of you. The only thing I remember Itachi telling you was that you needed to was find a heart with more personality! Oh, wait a minute, that was behind your back."

"Well your about as immature as Hidan, I guess this really is working well out for the both of us."

"You only think I'm immature because I'm like what, 500 years younger then you?"

"Well at least I can say one thing, I had more women then you."

"Yah 500 years old or did you forget? Alzheimer's huh? Sorry to hear your starting to go down hill at such an early age."

Well the men bickered most of the way to the small town where they heard that Kabuto was last seen three days ago. They stopped for some lunch and searched the whole afternoon and getting some clues as to where Kabuto was heading. After some supper they went to an Inn on the outskirts of the small town so they could head out early in the morning. Kakuzu made them get a room with one double bed in it. He wasn't willing to put out the extra $10 for a room with two beds. Kisame once more was willing to add his money but was ignored by Kakuzu. Once in the room Kisame went to the bathroom to shower. He needed to be close to water and to refill his supply of water he used in battle. Well for this water that was chakra induced water element it took at least an hour to do so. When Kisame was done he came back into the room just clad in his boxers. Kakuzu was just in his pants, he was reading a book in a chair by the window leaning forward. Kisame looked over at him and smirked.

"Well I guess your back can't breathe when you sit back, huh?"

Kakuzu leaned back and crossed his arm and glared at Kisame. Kisame just ignored him and sat on the bed. He dried his hair with the towel and let it rest across his bare shoulders.

"Well I didn't get to pick the room, so I guess I get the bed right?"

"What makes you think that?'

"Well I'm the one who wanted the room with two beds not one."

"And that's supposed to mean something to you?"

"Sure it does. What do you want to do wrestle over it?"

Kakuzu stood up and stood in front of Kisame. Kisame stood up and glared.

"You serious?"

"Well know you really do sound like Hidan."

"Yah, so what?"

"Well then I will just have to deal with you like I deal with him."

"And how is th.."

Kakuzu grabbed Kisame's face and kissed him hard on the lips. Kisame pushed him away and wiped his mouth off with his hand.

"WTF was that?!? That's how you deal with Hidan?!"

"Yes. Did I win the bed?"

"No! But you do win a punch in the fucking face!"

Kisame just about connected his fist to Kakuzu's face but was stopped when he couldn't move his arm any further. He looked to see what was stopping him, Kakuzu's long threads where wrapped around his arm and were now around his waist. Kakuzu leaned over and grabbed Kisame by the throat and threw him against the wall holding him there. He firmly placed his lips against Kisame's and gave the shark man one hell of a passionate kiss. He forced his tongue into Kisame's mouth but Kisame kept his teeth clenched tight. With the other arm still free the stringed man grabbed Kisame's crotch hard and the shark let out a growl that unclenched his teeth. Kakuzu took this opportunity to explore his tongue pulling out before Kisame could bite down on it with his razor sharp teeth. Which was the first thing that Kisame tried to do when he realized what was happening.

"WTF is wrong with you?!? Is this what you and Hidan do on missions? Fuck you!"

"With pleasure Kisame." With that, more threads made their way out from his stitched chest and ripped off Kisame's boxers leaving one side bruised from the burn of his elastic waistband that broke there. Kakuzu looked down and smirked.

"Well at least you have some bragging rights."

"Yes I do and I very proud now let me go you old pervert!"

Kakuzu used the same threads and wrapped them tightly around Kisame's well endoweled organ. Kisame's gasped and squirmed pulling against them growing slightly hard from the friction. The threads started to gently push and pull against the base of the thick member slinking to the end of him. Kisame's breath started to labor a bit.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop already!"

"Your body seems to be telling me otherwise. Let's see how long I keep this up."

Kakuzu let his threads do all the work and he looked as Kisame was at full length.

"Wow you do have a wonderfully large cock. I'm impressed."

"Fuck you because right now I'm not! You are so dead the moment I'm able to get free!"

"You won't be able to until I'm through with you. For now let's just enjoy each others company."

Kisame clenched his teeth as the threads were making his body go against what he didn't want to feel mentally. His male hormones took over and he was giving into the feeling that was taking over him. It had been a while since Kisame felt another's touch on him either then his own, and it was really getting to him. His hips moved on their own slowly beginning to rock to the movement of the threads. A light sweat began to from an his forehead and he gridded his teeth in anger.

"WTF is wrong with you?!? Why are you doing this you fucking psycho!!"

"Because I can. I know your enjoying every second of it."

Kisame spit on his face. Kakuzu just ignored his and crushed his mouth on top of the sharks hard dominating him into submission. As his mouth moved over Kisame's and his tongue trailed over his lips. And once more tried to enter, Kisame fought the urge to let him have his way. He was on the edge of giving in to Kakuzu, his body enjoying single every movement the threads made. Kisame was coming closer to the edge of his release and growled in his throat as his hips started to move faster and with more force. His mouth opened as his breathe became more labored and Kakuzu's tongue slipped in and started to dominate over his. Shark and Stitches tongues wrestled for domination as their lips moved hard and heavy making slurping sounds. Kakuzu removed the threads from Kisame's erection and put one of his hands there instead. Wrapping it in his large calloused hands, he moved his hands back and forth along the hard long length, receiving groans of pleasure in return.

Kisame was coming closer to the edge and pushed harder into the other males hand wanting more friction and a faster pace.

Kakuzu knew he was ready, he used his arms and threads to flip Kisame around so that he was now facing the wall. Kisame who had no time to act found himself once more trapped and feeling extreme pleasure as the firm hand grabbed a hold, once more around his swollen cock. The steady rocking pace started up once more this time it was ten times more intense then before. With Kakuzu this time standing behind him breathing hard on Kisame's neck and licking it with pleasure and kisses, while pumping his cock with one hand while the other held them together and added friction on Kakuzu's cock that was hard in between the two moving hot bodies.

Kakuzu could feel Kisame's body tense up ready to explode. The slowed his hands movements to long hard fisted pumps that made loud groans escape from the shark mans mouth. He swore as his hips spasmed and he cam right into Kakuzu's hand. The then stopped moving his hand and let it just hang onto the pulsing tip, until every last drop was in his hand. Kisame was hanging on to the wall to keep his legs straight to keep them from buckling underneath him. Kakuzu smirked.

"So do you know understand why I do what I do?"

"Fuck off you old fagot! Just because you got me to fucking cum all over you doesn't make you right!"

"So you still don't understand?"

"Understand what?!? You like to do the job that I could of payed a woman to do for $20?!?!"

"I saved you money that you would of needed to spend. Truly Kisame you still missed the true meaning didn't you?"

"WTF are you fucking talking about you ancient fruitcake!"

"You are truly starting to sound like Hidan you know that."

"Screw off you asshole!"

"Good idea I knew there was a reason why I kept your stuff in my hand."

"What?!?!"

Kakuzu pulled his hand to the back of Kisame he used more threads to force his legs apart and one arm grabbed the back of the shark mans neck to make his head go down so his ass would stick out. Kakuzu rubbed his hand in between Kisame's ass cheeks and from front to back before entering one finger in his ass. Kisame gritted his teeth and swore under his breathe, but kept still until another finger was added using more force then before, he growled in his throat, it was a mixture between pleasure and pain. Kakuzu other hand reached around and once more took hold of the semi limp cock that had no time to relax from the last assault. Kisame let out a loud moan and his body jerked a couple of times as the overly sensitive end was touched too roughly. A third finger entered and the shark tightened up clenching his butt cheeks together trying to keep the other mans fingers out of where they weren't supposed to be.

"Relax Kisame, it won't as bad if you do."

"Fuck off Stitches! I didn't ask for this! You sick fuck!"

"You had your turn now it's mine."

With out warning Kisame felt the other man's hard on against one of his cheeks and then it clued in just as he felt it brush his hole and hands take hold of his thick blue hips.

"No wai..!"

Kakuzu shoved himself inside Kisame hard and making him take all of his length at once. Kisame cried out in pain as Stitches pulled out and rammed back inside once more harder then before, he could feel Kisame tear to accommodate his huge erection. Kisame body tightened out of pain and shock. He braced his arms against the wall in front and legs strong on the ground after the the first two hits made him slam right into the wall. The third was more slower and gentle but still hurt. Kisame was taking long slow breaths to adjust to the other mans size and girth. It felt like it was going to split the shark in half, the blood from the tearing made movement a bit more comfortable for one of them at least. The movements came at a steady pace that made both of them comfortable. Kakuzu groaned in pleasure and let one of his hands slap the shark on the backside, which made both men groan out loud. Kakuzu moved his ramming position a bit and made Kisame moan loud as it hit a sensitive spot inside.

"Right there! Don't stop."

The Stitched man obeyed and kept hitting the right place that made the shark moan in pleasure. Threads went to the front of Kisame and wrapped around the hard long shaft like before and squeezed pressure that went with the movements of their bodies. Both men were slowly loosing all control over themselves started to move to a faster pace. Both sweating and moans escaped the both of them. Kisame let out a moan that was of pure pleasure as Kakuzu bit hard into his neck drawing blood. He licked and sucked on the spot tasting the copper liquid that leaked out.

"You taste so good. Do you want more?"

"Y-yes!" Kisame replied in labored breaths.

Kisame pushed back on to Kakuzu just as hard as he was taking it from Kakuzu. Both men were on the edge Kisame swore under his breathe. He was the first to release himself all over the wall and on the threads holding him but was still being rammed by the stitched man who was close to the end of his pleasure. The walls around Kakuzu's cock tightened and sent the stitched man over the edge and he released himself inside. Pumping until every last drop of him was forced out. Both men stood there panting and letting little moans escape their lips. Kakuzu kissed the spot where he bit and slowly pulled out of Kisame. The threads retreated back into his body and he stood up and smacked the shark on the ass hard. Kisame stood up but had to use the wall to help support him. With his legs feeling shaky he moved them, but found it a bit hard at first.

"Do you need some help Kisame?"

"What does it look like to you? You old masochist!"

"Fine all you had to do was ask."

"Well your the reason why I can't walk right now! Why should I have to ask?"

"Your right, where are my manners?"

"Fuck you!"

"You already have."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The End -------------------------------------------------------------

Review! I really love Kisame and Kakuzu! Yay! If you do too Please review:)


End file.
